


Times Have Changed

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Violence, i am so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a request by @captain-loki-army: "Could you do sorta a flashback for Dean to one of his High school flings. Like he finds out she’s a hunter now because something killed her family only days after he left. He feels he’s to blame but she tries to comfort him. And well, you get the context"</p><p>“Good morning agents – Dean?” you gasped, staring into those unforgettable luminous green eyes. </p><p>Dean stared at you. No way. What were you doing here?</p><p>“Y/N? What… were you assigned to this case as well?” Dean asked, eyes quickly darting to the local cops, who were watching the exchange with great interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not updating regularly.. I've been procrastinating so hard.

**_\- Flashback -_ **

**_The blood was spattered on the walls in a wide, gory arc, and at the bottom sat your Mom. Dull eyed and limp, with a jagged line torn across her throat, still dripping dark red, staining her once pretty white dress. Her face was twisted in horror, frozen in fear, and a glowing blue handprint wrapped tight around her arm. You backed away, stifling a scream. You ran through your house, grabbing your brother’s baseball bat, hoping, praying that the rest of your family were okay._ **

**_No such luck._ **

**_Your Dad was sprawled on the floor, face contorted into a mask of sheer terror, with that same blue handprint on his forearm. The chairs were knocked over, the table was flipped and shards of glass and porcelain littered the floor. The signs of struggle were evident; but so was the loser of the fight. Gingerly, you maneuvered around him, only to let out a choked cry._ **

**_Your little brother. Lying in a pool of his own blood, knife in his stomach._ **

**_“He was eleven!” you scream, not bothering to be quiet anymore._ **

**_You hear a rustling and turn, instinctively bringing the bat down hard._ **

 

* * *

 

You woke with a gasp, hand gripping the butt of the gun under your pillow.

 

Thirteen years. Thirteen years after your family was horrifically slaughtered while you were at a senior party, and you were finally closing in.

Your family’s murder was not a normal one by any means. In fact, it was paranormal. An “FBI Agent” had appeared at your doorstep and taken you in.

Bobby Singer.

He’d heard about the murder and had come down, expecting to see traumatized 18 year old girl. He’d found you instead, filled with anger, hatred, and the desire for revenge. He taught you everything you needed to know about hunting, especially the things that had killed your family.

Djinn.

Those cave dwelling tattooed freaks killed your family, and you wanted revenge.

Pulling up to the warehouse, you flashed your FBI badge to the local cop.

“That many FBI huh? Must be a slow day,” the young officer chuckled. “Your colleagues just arrived,” he motioned inside, where the other agents had headed to.

 _Shit, the real FBI are here?”_ you cursed internally, preparing to sweet talk your way into them giving you the case.

You walked in, sizing the officers up from behind. _They were well built for FBI,_ you mused, appreciating the broad shoulders and narrow hips. The shorter one had dirty blond spiky hair and sinfully strong bowlegs. The tall one had long hair that you were pretty sure were _not_ FBI regulated, but whatever.

“Good morning agents – Dean?” you gasped, staring into those unforgettable luminous green eyes.

Dean stared at you. No way. What were you doing here?

“Y/N? What… were you assigned to this case as well?” Dean asked, eyes quickly darting to the local cops, who were watching the exchange with great interest.

“Yeah, there must’ve been a mix-up in DC. Officers, could you give us a moment?” you turned to the locals, smiling sweetly at them.

They looked at the three of you oddly, but didn’t question anything, leaving the room quickly.

“Wait, Dean, Y/N? The Y/N you dated while we were here taking out the Djinn?” Sam asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Or so you thought,” you scoffed, then frowned.

“Wait, you were hunting Djinn? That’s why you attended Tulsa High in the middle of the year?”

Dean looked sheepish and nodded fully expecting what came next.

“And that’s why you left,” you stated, not unkindly, or hatefully, which surprised both the boys.

“You’re not mad I left without so much as a goodbye?” Dean gaped at you like you were a magical creature.

“Well, when your family is murdered by the monster we both apparently failed to kill, a boy dumping you doesn’t seem all that important, no offence,” you shrugged, refusing to look either one in the eye.

Dean froze. Failed to kill? He had stabbed that son of a bitch with a silver knife in lamb’s blood. It was the most definitive way to kill a Djinn. He shook his head vehemently.

“There’s no way he wasn’t dead. I triple checked after that son of a bitch took Sammy.”

You narrowed your eyes, your mind working overtime as you tried to gather your thought. One particular detail caught your attention, and made you stand straighter.

**_He._ **

The Djinn that attacked you was definitely a **_She._**

“Look. This is my hunt. This Djinn is the same one who killed my family. I’m absolutely positive. It’s killing pattern is exactly the same. Scare them, poison them, then rip their throats out,” you told them, exiting the crime scene and buzzing with anticipation.

“I live nearby. Stupid bitch was dumb enough to come back, finish the job probably,” you laughed bitterly. “Stay with me tonight. Beats a cheap motel, no?”

They quickly agreed, and the three of you made your way to the house.

You groaned as you entered, slipping out of your heels and throwing your keys onto the table as you take off your jacket, tossing it onto the coat rack by the door.

“Dinner? I make a mean lasagna, and there’s some leftover cherry pie in the fridge if you want Dean,” you called out to the boys, who’d just come in, hearing the heavy thud of their duffels land on your parquet.

“Sounds good Y/N, got any beer and salad? I need a drink and Sammy needs his rabbit food,” Dean’s deep voice echoed through to your kitchen, and you shivered a little.

“Yes to both. Help yourself in the fridge,” you answered, grabbing the cheeses and meat for the lasagna.

 

“Holy shit Y/N, you weren’t kidding, this is practically orgasmic,” Dean moaned, shoveling more into his mouth while Sam just stared in disbelief.

“It’s really good Y/N. Pardon Dean’s lack of table manners, he’s gone full out caveman today,” Sam snickered, rolling his eyes at his brother.

You laughed at Dean’s antics and stories, especially about Sam losing his shoe, and being chased by clowns that bled glitter. Sam retaliated with stories about a ghostly curse that made Dean afraid of everything, and another where they were both thrown into a world where their lives were a TV show.

You had tears down your face and your sides ached from the boys trying to outdo one another.

“Guys, guys, I get it, stop please,” you laughed, clutching your side. “We need to find the Djinn remember? I want that bitch dead, and if I laugh anymore I’m going to cramp up,” you smirked, and they chuckled, but sobered up, nodding in agreement.

You and Sam did some research, looking up other possible places that the Djinn could be hiding out in. The warehouse was obviously out, now that the police had cordoned off the entire area.

“He’s gotta be in either one of these two places,” Sam concluded, turning the laptop to you.

You were distracted though, and suddenly remembered that little niggling fact.

**_He._ **

“Dean, Sam, is it possible for a Djinn to change it’s natural appearance? I know you said you’d killed the Djinn but you said _he_ died. The Djinn that killed me was a _she._ ”

The boys froze, and you wondered if you ‘d said something wrong.

“Shit. The Djinn Dad and I hunted must’ve had a partner, and she must’ve seen me with you. Son of a bitch!” Dean swore, pacing up and down, anger and agitation radiating from him.

Realization dawned on you and it hit you, _hard._

Did you blame Dean? Never. Did it hurt that your family died because you were seen with Dean? Hell yes.

“I’m… I’m just going to go to bed. G’night,” your voice caught and you turned, practically fleeing the room, trying to keep the tears and the fresh wave of pain at bay.

“Y/N!” Dean’s head snapped up, but you were already gone.

“Dean…” Sam warned, but it was too late, Dean was already heading to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

It was his fault, all of it. The reason your family died, the reason you were a hunter, the reason you were so hell bent on revenge, it was all him. Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, he glanced around, spotting dim light coming from under the door at the end of the hallway

“Y/N?” Dean knocked, nervously waiting for you to answer.

You jumped, startled when Dean called your name.

“Yeah?” you asked, cursing when your voice broke.

The door opened and Dean walked in cautiously.

You smiled slightly at him, looking absolutely ridiculous, awkward and nervous at the same time. It was so drastically different from the Dean you knew back in high school. That Dean was too cool for school, full of confidence and swagger. He shifted his weight, eyes full of guilt as he waited for him to say something.

“Look Y/N, I’m sorry. We should have known that the Djinn had a partner. We weren’t careful, fuck, _I_ wasn’t careful, and your family paid the price. I just… Jesus, Y/N I’m sorry. If only I’d been more aware, done more research, fuck, you wouldn’t be in this situation right now. Y/N, I just… I’m –”

You rolled your eyes, pulling him to you, effectively shutting him up. He stiffened for a moment, then tenderly returned the kiss, soft lips moving against yours. You pulled away, one hand cupping his cheek.

“Listen. I made the decision to hang out with you. I made the decision to start hunting. You didn’t kill my family Dean, that Djinn did. Don’t you dare blame yourself for this because I swear to god that I will kick your ass seven ways to Sunday if you do,” you huffed, needing him to know that it wasn’t his fault, that you didn’t blame him.

 

All the feelings, emotions, thoughts that drew Dean to you in the first place came flooding back. Your tenacity, spirit, attitude, smart mouth and your intelligent mind. All of it drew Dean like a moth to a flame. You had brains and beauty, and Dean was seeing all of it again. He glanced down at you, chest heaving, lips parted, and pupils blown wide with lust.

“Y/N, we can’t,” Dean murmured against your lips, despite every fiber of his being telling him yes.

You groaned, knowing that he was right but hating it at the same time. “I know,” you sighed, flopping onto the bed. Dean sat next to you, stroking your hair.

“Stay with me?” you murmured, flitting in and out of consciousness.

“Always,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your hair before wrapping an arm around you.

 

You woke to bright sunlight streaming into your room, strong arms wrapped tightly around you. A knock on the door made you sit up, just as Sam entered.

“Hey Y/N, have you seen – shit, sorry!” he stumbled, back, yelping in pain when he hit the door.

The noise startled Dean awake, who drew the gun from under his pillow, eyes wide and alert.

“Whoa, whoa, Dean, it’s just Sam!” you yell, grabbing his wrist before the gun went off.

For nine in the morning it was noisy as hell in your house.

“Ugh, sorry Sammy,” he grunted, flopping back on the bed.

You reached a hand onto the floor, tossing Dean his boxers, and grabbing his shirt to pull over your head.

“At least now you’re semi decent. Anyway, get this, after narrowing it down to the two places last night, I did some more digging. Apparently one place is about to be demolished, so that can’t be it. The second place is an abandoned factory not far from where the first girl was found. Maybe we could try there,” Sam looked to you for an answer.

“Yeah sure. We’ll see you downstairs in like an hour,” you said, shooing him out of the room before groaning, rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

 

_CRASH!_

You jumped, turning off the tap and quickly wiping your face dry, before wrenching open the door.

“Dean?” you called, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of your stomach.

“Dean?” you tried again, only to be met with silence.

You glanced around the room, looking for the source of the noise that could possibly give you a clue as to where the hell Dean had gone. Your room was in order, save for the lamp that lay trashed on the ground.

 _It’s always the lamp,_ you shook your head, leaning down to pick it up, when you noticed something written in… pen?

 _Dj,_ you wondered, _Did he finish writing?_

“Hey Y/N are you and Dean ready to – whoa, what happened?” Sam crouched next to you, looking at the letters.

“DJ? Like disc jockey?” you frowned.

If this was a joke, it really wasn’t funny.

“Y/N, I think Dean was trying to say Djinn. Look at the drag mark of the pen,” he pointed, the long blue line marring the lampshade.

Your eyes darted across the room, and you tugged Sam’s sleeve.

“I think so too,” you whispered, watching as the glowing blue handprint on the wall faded.

“Shit,” Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair. “We gotta go now. If this Djinn has Dean, we don’t have much time.”

Twenty minutes later, you were seated in the Impala, a worried frown etched onto your face as Sam raced down the highway.

 

 _“Hang on Dean, we’re coming for you.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com


End file.
